<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Mine is Yours by lemonsarentsour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548666">What's Mine is Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsarentsour/pseuds/lemonsarentsour'>lemonsarentsour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Grumpy Hermann Gottlieb, M/M, Mutual Pining, Newton Geiszler Has ADHD, One Shot, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsarentsour/pseuds/lemonsarentsour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt loved to do things to piss off his lab partner.  This was just the next in a long line of HR complaints, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Mine is Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt was hunched over one of the centrifuges, gazing intently at the spinning vials of miscellaneous Kaiju liquid as he pondered his potential findings.  Pondered wasn't necessarily the right word, more rambled them into the abyss in his own head.  He had been sure to rise early and get into the lab before his long-suffering labmate, and the warm, if slightly scratchy, knitted fabric at his neck reminded him why.  Awoken from the hypnotic daze induced by the centrifuge by the distinctive click of a cane against unforgiving concrete, he meanders over to one of his pages of notes and jots down a few points nonchalantly.  The thudclickthud halted ubruptly, and Newt could calculate that his lab partner had not quite yet made it to his desk.  Spinning around, a broad grin plastered on his face, he takes in the view of a seething Hermann, knuckles white against the handle of his cane.</p><p>"G'morning, Herms!  Sleep well?  Good breakfast?  Man I'm tired, are you tired?  Because I'm-"</p><p>"Did you...is that my cardigan?"  Dr Gottleib's eyes don't fall from Newt's face, who shrugs, still grinning in spite of the visual thrashing he was receiving.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess.  You left it on the kitchen counter for, like, three weeks man!  It's cold in here!"  The mathematician's eyes scan his garment for traces of the Kaiju blue that already stained Newton's fingers, and he was grateful to find no evidence of the stuff.<br/>
Now beginning to crack under the pressure of the intense silent stare, Newt continues.  "I wanted to see what all the fuss was about!  It's a nice cardigan, dude."  His voice trails off a little, and he finds himself avoiding Hermann's gaze in favour of his sneakers.</p><p>"I-I am aware of that."  Hermann completes the trip to his desk, slumping into his green office chair with a sense of defeat.  Daring another glance up at his chaotic, messy, pain-in-the-ass friend, he decided that he looked almost...sheepish?  He had his hands tucked into the deep pockets of the cardigan, and he was pressing the rubber toe of his sneaker into the leg of a desk absent-mindedly.  It was moments like these that made Hermann feel a lot of confusing things, too many to process before his second cup of coffee.<br/>
Maybe he wanted Newton to borrow his clothes?  Maybe he could wear one of his many band tees sometimes?  Pushing his glasses aside and rubbing his eyes, Hermann grabs the closest book to him in an effort to look unperturbed. </p><p>"Just make sure you wash it before you give it back, alright?"  The grin that spread across Newt's face was difficult to hide, so he instead opted to turn his back to Hermann.</p><p>"Sure. I'll look after it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short because I'm new to this fandom/pairing, also because it was a dumb thing I came up with 40 minutes ago.</p><p>Watched PR for the first time with the Hermann to my Newt (aka my long-suffering partner), who then lent me their VERY Gottlieb-style cardigan. Thanks for the inspo, H.</p><p>Find me on twitter at gottliebs_chalk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>